


Craftsmanship

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Plaything [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fantasizing, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining, Sex Toys, very pretty dildo being used for the usual base urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Anders commissions himself a very detailed toy to help him soothe his crush on Fenris. It's a very fulfilling experience, so to say.





	Craftsmanship

_Craftsmanship_

For once, just for today, Justice was entirely ignored when Anders came home.

No patients, no manifesto, just him and his paper wrapped package and his small back room.

He all but ripped the paper away to find the treasure within: he’d had the toy commissioned almost a month ago, and it had simply taken that long to make.

And it was perfect. Waiting had been agony, but it had been worth every second.

At was carved from a dark, dusky coloured wood, with care for every tiny detail. Each edge, each ridge looked sharp, but was rounded and almost gentle to the touch.

He kissed the toy reverently on the head.

“And I’ll call you Fenris,” he muttered.

The toy was placed carefully on the old crate that served as his bedside table, but then his clothes were shed in record time. He had two fingers covered in elfroot balm up his arse before even hitting the sheets.

“But Maker, life can be good,” he breathed, working a third finger in while picking the toy up in his free hand, studying its perfection.

In the dark wood were carved the finest lines in a beautiful and familiar pattern, which has then be filled quite perfectly with what looked like a stark white clay. Not a smudge out of line, not a fraction bleeding into the wood. Perfection.

The whole toy was lacquered thickly for a smooth touch - and a safe touch, as Anders knew all too well what splinters could do to a man.

It had cost him a proverbial three ribs and a kidney, but it was so very worth it.

The craftsman had rolled her eyes good naturedly and muttered about Ferelden dog lords when he specified what shape he wanted, but she had jotted down notes at all his details and recorded the measurements of what he wanted.

The result lay perfectly in the hand, his long fingers only barely reaching all the way around the middle. It looked perfectly proportioned and not at all like an animal.

Not at all like a dog.

It was a wolf, after all. A magnificent wolf with a heavy, double knot just above the base, swirled with white lines that accentuated them, making them look even bigger.

Of course, Fenris would kill him if he ever found out.

Or maybe not kill him, but in the very least rip his balls off to stuff them up his arse, as well as a limb or two. So it was really best if Fenris never found out Anders had commissioned a dildo so obviously inspired by him, but in the shape of an animal’s.

It wasn’t that he thought Fenris an animal - Andraste’s dirty knickers but he _hated_  dogs! - but it was so perfectly kinky and _special_.

Yes. Special.

He thought Fenris _special_ , not akin an animal.

He moaned desperately, propping the tip of the toy against his hole and pushing slightly.

Not wide enough. _Oh Maker, sweet Maker._

He pressed his fingers back into him, adding a fourth finger and laying the toy against his cock where it rested heavy and engorged on his belly. He couldn’t stroke both at the same time, and he was unwilling to release his new, beautiful toy, so instead he humped against the smooth wood, running the ridges of the toy along the underside of his cock.

He bit his lip to stifle his moaning, and when he became aware he gasped out  
Fenris’. Not like the elf could hear him, anyway.

And it added so much to this perfect experience.

He needed more of the elfroot balm, but that would require letting go of something and he refused. Instead, he cast his familiar grease spell to slick his arse further and the toy in his hand at the same time.

Everything became slippery and all the better and he gasped, whimpered needily for more, pushing in the fifth finger.

Would it fit now? _The toy was so big... oh Maker, Fenris would fill him up so good._

“F-Fenris-” he whimpered again, pulling the toy down to rub the head against his perineum.

 _Spiky_.

This would have to be enough. He pulled out his fingers and pushed the tip against his hole, breathing in deeply before thrusting it in sharply.

His breath hitched and he arched up on the bed, toes curling against the sheets as he tried to adjust.

It was just so _big_.

“O-oh Fenris- too big, please wait, oh please Fenris-”

He was babbling to an empty room, but he could imagine the elf leaned over him, smirking at him as he waited for him to get used to the sheer size of his thick cock.

He could almost hear him taunting - gently - about whether he was sure he would be able to take his knot if he already had trouble with this much.

“Maker, _yes_. I want it so bad, please Fenris please, I want more! I want to be so full I can taste you!”

_And Fenris complied._

He was breathing heavily when he started to pump the toy in his arse. The knot was a hard limit, no way that was going to fit like this, but that was alright. Next time, he would have more patience to prepare better and take the knot. Right now, he was feeling every ridge as it tugged on his rim, every inch as it filled and spread him.

He was begging to the air for Fenris to fill him up good, all the filthy sentences he’d learned in the Pearl and the sweet seduction he remembered from the Circle, all for the toy, all for Fenris.

He could do this for hours, being a Grey Warden and all, but today he did not possess such stamina. Today he was too eager, too excited, too grateful for this excellent piece of work that allowed him to be filled with Fenris, so much Fenris.

He angled the toy to hit his prostate and increased his pace, babbling and begging and moaning, his free hand twitching in the sheets where he tried desperately to not touch his own cock.

He had been craving a prostate orgasm for so long now. It had been far, far too long.

“O-oh- oh Fenris- I’m gonna- oh-”

He could hear Fenris compliment his whore’s mouth in his head, feel the particularly hard thrust against his prostate and the ridged tugging on his rim hard as he drew the toy back, and all of a sudden he was spilling messily over his belly, his chest, up to his throat.

He cried soundlessly, his body bucking in the intensity, arching up as if more of this bliss was found up high.

It felt like minutes - no, hours - before he finally deflated, falling back hard on his bed.

He was panting heavily, dizzy, his ears full of sound of everything.

So he was fairly certain he just imagined the creak of his clinic door, as no sounds followed it. Nobody would enter and then stay silent.

He carefully drew the toy from his arse and placed a kiss just above the head in the air before letting his head flop back on his crappy pillow.

“Thank you Fenris,” he muttered, and promptly passed out for the best sleep he’d had in years.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Plaything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380736) by [damnedapostate (ethydium)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate)
  * [[podfic] Craftsmanship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480964) by [BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti)




End file.
